Riaziel
"I only have one goal, and that goal is why I still live." ''- Riaziel'' History Riaziel has lived for about 10,000 years. Thought much of her past is a blurr to herself. What she does remember she tends to keep quiet. : Recent Riaziel's first memory, when she finally broke from the Lich King's darkness, was of her death. The battle for the Wrath Gate was a burn in all of history. Though, she for some reason has blanks in the memory, she remembers the fight, and she remembers the Forsaken.. But before the battle grounds were set ablaze, the Lich King choose those in who he wanted to serve him. Searching for a reason to keep on, Riaziel came across a group that went by "The Guardians of ", where she made home for a short time. After a year of serving though she decided to start a home of her own, welcoming in all Death Knights to prove them selves to their old homes. In hopes she could help them regain the respect they were once given in a past life. But after a "blast from the past" that rattled her, she stepped down from leadership of the group and left them to chase after that glimpse of her past. Just recently returned from her journey, she has come to join the Dominion of Alterac . Shunned by her own race, when she descovered the human group she found intrest in it. Having a great dislike for the Forsaken after her death, she thought she could assist in whipping them from the humans land, and that this group in their journey might lead her to another clue from the past.. ' Past' Much is still a blurr to Riaziel, as almost all of her memory was gone when she became free. But bits have returned to her through time. Some of her past has not forgotten her though.. From what she does remember, She was born around 10,000 years ago. As she grew she choose the path of a hunter in her lands. She lived in peace up untill the war of her race. Most of it is a blurr but from the peices she has gathered her parents were killed in the war. But even after this tragic event, she sees all elfs as brothers and sisters, and it saddens her that they are not one any longer. After that she remained in Darnassus for a long periode of time up untill the war with the Lich King, Though she was never one to get into afairs of others and did not much care for any faction, for a reason that she cannot remember , she felt she had to join the war. She was searching for something..someone..but what? This journey then came to a end when she joined the battle for the Wrath Gate, and where she was killed by the Forsaken. But to her despair, She was brought back by the Lich King. Where she served him till the battle at Hopes Chaple. Though she hates herself for the things she did for the Lich King, she has felt since her freedom that there is still something she must do..and this urge still pushes her on. UC Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:Death Knights